Princess Luna (My Little Pony)
Princess Luna is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Princess Luna is an alicorn with moderate cyan eyes, a moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with a grayish Persian blue outline, dark blue coat, light sapphire blue eyeshadow and moderate cobalt blue magic aura. Her birthmark is a crescent moon with stars on black background. Her early form has a very light azure mane and tail and grayish phthalo blue coat. And Nightmare Moon has a brilliant phthalo blue mane and tail with a grayish Persian blue outline, very dark cornflower blue coat, moderate blue violet eyebrows and brilliant cyan magic aura with light violet sparks. Bio: Much like many archetypal, over-the-top villains, Nightmare Moon is overly confident of herself and dramatically declares that the protagonist is a fool (foal) for thinking she can defeat her, and that "the night will last forever." She is portrayed as vicious and maniacal, shown when she attacks Princess Celestia and cackles evilly in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Princess Celestia's younger sister, PRINCESS LUNA, has a history of difficulty living in her older sister's shadow. So difficult, in fact, her jealousy turned her into the villain Nightmare Moon! Fortunately, Luna was reformed and her heart softened by the ancient and powerful Elements of Harmony. Luna and Celestia have forgiven each other and are loving sisters once again, but Luna has trouble adjusting to modern Equestrian life after her thousand-year-long banishment in the moon. Still speaking with ancient formality and finding it hard to move beyond her once fearsome image, she may struggle, but her intentions are pure and she is certain to find the happiness she seeks one day soon. NIGHTMARE MOON is the malevolent alter ego of Princess Luna. In the dark form of Nightmare Moon, Luna is consumed with spite and enjoys manipulating unwilling ponies to do her bidding. Imprisoned in the moon, Nightmare Moon became even more dangerous when she escaped. As the Equestrian sun lowers, the shining moon rises courtesy of PRINCESS LUNA, Princess Celestia's younger sister. The royal siblings have faced numerous hardships throughout history, with their bond growing stronger over time. Luna faced her greatest challenge during her transformation into the devious Nightmare Moon. With the help of Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony, Princess Luna was restored to her former self and hopes to stay that way. Luna prefers order and restraint, though her temper has been known to flare. She's grateful that her sister and friends help guide her toward the light when the darkness comes calling''.'' In The Journal of the Two Sisters, Luna at first writes her journal entry in the royal Canterlot voice, but then decides against it. She reveals that she and Celestia used to speak that way when they were younger and pretended they were princesses. It is also revealed that even when they got their crowns, the sisters were still blank flanks, due to Alicorns aging differently from other ponies. When Luna speaks to a Manticore named Melvin, it is revealed that she is able to understand the language of certain animals, like Fluttershy does. Luna befriends cragadiles, bats, and owls, who help with the construction of the Castle of the Two Sisters, and the zebras, whose rhyming way of talking plays into her and Celestia negotiating a new peace treaty with Gregor and the griffons. Luna also becomes very good friends with Princess Platinum after she apologizes and even promises to teach her how to do the royal Canterlot voice. Luna bears witness to one of the few times Celestia is pushed to the point of using her own royal Canterlot voice to subdue a creature that has severely disrespected and angered her when retrieving the Crystal Heart for unicorn Princess Amore, then-ruler of the Crystal Empire. When a dragon claims the Crystal Heart as his property since it was mined from his keep, Celestia lashes out in righteous fury at him, scaring him into returning the Heart and flee to his keep, never to be heard from again. When Star Swirl the Bearded reveals his unicorn magic has been exhausted attempting to lower the moon alone without the assistance of several other full-grown unicorns, he asks Luna and Celestia to do it as their Alicorn magic is more powerful, and doing so could actually revitalize them. The princesses lower the moon and raise the sun flawlessly, and they earn their cutie marks at long last. They are also able to restore Star Swirl's magic and that of the other unicorns. Princess Luna raises the moon at night and rules Equestria with her big sister, Princess Celestia, who's also an Alicorn. Luna was banished as Night Mare Moon for a thousand years, but with help from Twilight Sparkle and friends, she's back. Her formal speech may still frighten ponies, but she's beloved by everypony and celebrated on Night Mare Night. On occasion, she appears in ponies' dreams. Gender: female Animal: alicorn Birthmark: crescent moon with stars on black background Relatives: Princess Celestia (older sister), Princess Cadance (adoptive niece), Prince Blueblood (distant nephew), Twilight Sparkle (niece-in-law) and Shining Armor (nephew-in-law) Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Flying Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Female characters fanmade